


Before, After, and In Between

by swisscheeseroll



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble Build-Up, Hyungki, It's also on Asianfanfics, Kihyungwon, M/M, No End
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:19:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swisscheeseroll/pseuds/swisscheeseroll
Summary: “They’re always squabbling.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> New ship, new format. I started shipping Hyungki (Tom & Jerry <3) and I noticed that there’s a lack of fics for this ship, in comparison to Showki and Kiho, even Changki has more fics! So I decided to write a fic in a format that would equal up to multiple fics (?) 
> 
>  
> 
> I plan for each chapter to be a scenario, that connects and builds up as one story. I want this to be a “forever ongoing fic” which means I’ll keep on adding chapters to it. I would assume that some later chapters might actually take place before, so I’ll put the order in the foreword. Don’t know exactly how it’ll work… but let’s go! 
> 
>  
> 
> Read in this order : 1, 2, 3

Hyungwon stepped out of the washroom, to let the next member wash up. He went into the kitchen to grab a snack, then entered the living room to the sight of Kihyun was curled up on the couch. He tip-toed over and slowly sat on the chair arm. Gently, he reached out to pet Kihyun’s head. He patted and pulled on the pink strands. Kihyun shuffled and slowly opened his eyes. 

 

It took a while for Kihyun to register his surroundings. “Wha-” His question turned into a wail of pain. 

 

Noticing that Kihyun woke up, Hyungwon hesitantly pulled on his hair. Hearing his scream, he quickly got up to hide. 

 

“Hey! Chae Hyungwon! Get back here! Right. Now.” Kihyun yelled, his body was still tired from having just woken up, so he didn’t bother to chase him. “Get back here at this moment or I’m not making you food!” 

 

“Shownu-hyung will make me food, then!” Hyungwon voiced out from the laundry room. 

 

Kihyun could hear him chuckling, which made him really want to get up and hit Hyungwon at the head. “I’ll let you go this time, only because I’m tired. Bother me again and… hmmm… I’ll wake you up thirty minutes earlier!” Kihyun threatened. 

 

Hyungwon peered out of the laundry room, then to the living room to check if Kihyun was asleep yet. After confirming that he was, he went to grab a blanket. 

 

After placing the blanket over Kihyun, he took a step back to look at his face. He smiled to himself as he took his snacks to his room. 

 

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ 

 

Kihyun woke up, snuggling into the warm fabric wrapped around him. He got up and observed the blanket, immediately recognizing it. It was the grey blanket he bought for Hyungwon’s birthday when they were still trainees. 

 

Thanks. He grinned as he got up to prepare breakfast.


End file.
